Cold Hands, Warm Heart
by aries31
Summary: Matthew wants a break from living in his brother's shadow, decides to take an opportunity to become a foreign exchange student in Russia for a year. Matthew is still seen as invisible by his classmates but slowly is starting to make friends. However, when he believes he has seen a upperclassman beat up a "girl" he steps in as the "hero." Of course, things go terribly wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me in any shape or form.**

**Summary:** Matthew Williams, wanting a break from living in his annoying brother's shadow, decides to do something drastic-he takes an opportunity to become a foreign exchange student in Russia for a year. As per usual, Matthew is still seen as invisible by his classmates but slowly is starting to make friends. However, when he believes he has seen a upperclassman beat up a "girl" Matthew takes a page out of Alfred's book, and steps in as the "hero." Of course, things go terribly wrong…. AU, FACE family.

**Warnings**: Most chapters will be T except for later developments

**Pairings:** Ivan x Matthew (main), hints of Gilbert x Matthew, Francis x Arthur, Toris x Feliks, one-sided Ivan x Toris, One sided Natalia x Ivan, Berwald x Tino, (there may other pairings later on, etc.)

I am aware that most Russian universities do not offer many English courses nor I am aware of a program that exists in reality similar to what Matthew experiences but this is fan-fiction…though I will try to be realistic and I have tried my best with research/translation

* * *

**Part One: Slipping and Falling**

**Chapter One: Beginnings **

Matthew let out a sigh as he went through his suitcase for the last time. With care, he picked up each item to verify its presence. Being stranded in a foreign country so far away from the comforts home without everything that he needed would…be a disaster. Something that his twin brother would do; just rush in without proper preparation. Also, Matthew really did not want to burden his parents with the cost of sending him packages internationally.

"Well, knowing them …they would probably forget to send me what I needed anyway. Then I will be really screwed," Matthew grumbled to himself.

However, that was going to change.

Alfred, his twin, has been born five minutes before him and ever since then Matthew had lived in his brother's shadow. As Alfred, had said since they began to talk, he was the "hero" and Matthew was the "sidekick."

_No one wants to be a sidekick whose only power is invisibility. _

In the beginning, it seemed okay that Alfred received the brunt of the attention. He was bubbly and extroverted, the opposite to Matthew's more reserved and polite nature. Alfred also had gifts that deserved attention like his almost "super human" strength and prowess at sports. Matthew did not mind cheering his brother on from the sidelines when they were children. But then Alfred, like invasive species in a new environment, slowly took over the things that made Matthew.. . Matthew. Matthew's two friends, Miguel and Lars, seemed to mistake him for his brother, his own Papa had forgotten to give him a present on his sixteenth birthday, and his accomplishments were quickly dismissed while Alfred passing Pre-Calculus with a D was cause for a celebration for a whole week.

Also, when Alfred engaged in one of his harebrained schemes…it seemed that it was Matthew that paid the price. _If Alfred could just think before he acted and butted into everyone's business…_

_Hell would freeze over before that happened…_

Underneath his resentment… Matthew knew that he loved his idiotic, impulsive, and egocentric brother. They were connected on a deep level that he did not understand…but during the middle of his freshman year at college he had come up with a plan that would allow him some breathing room…and maybe a chance to be noticed.

Someone would argue that applying to a year-long foreign exchange program in Russia was a little extreme. But there were several reasons for that specific choice: Matthew had a genuine interest in Russian culture, his major in international relations strongly recommended a study abroad program before graduation, and since Russia was the "Motherland of unholy commies," Alfred would not try to follow him like how he attended the same college in order to "protect" him.

_Let's see….long underwear, check. Ten bulky sweaters, check. Lucky hockey stick, check. Favorite pancake recipes, check. Hockey posters, check. Pictures of family, check…..Kuma…not here…._

_Now, where is Kukaijuro? _

Matthew rummaged through his suitcase….there was no sign of the stuffed polar bear that he had been carrying around like doll since he was an infant. No matter how awful Matthew felt about himself, the stuffed animal would relieve his fears of being left alone and forgotten. It was rather childish to have such an obvious security blanket…but if he was going to go another country he was not leaving Kumn behind. If the polar bear was real it would never leave his side.

Not being able to find the stuffed animal in his suitcase on the bed, Matthew went down on his hands and knees. Behind an alarming large dust bunny, Matthew saw his security blanket. The only conclusion as to why one of his prized possessions was lying on the floor was in his rush to pack he knocked the bear to the floor. Matthew picked him up and brushed the dust from the bear's faux fur.

"Sorry, Kukijui…" Matthew whispered to the bear before stroking the fur. He placed the bear into the red suitcase with the design of a white maple on the front.

_Kuijuro, check…_

"MATTIE!" a loud shout echoed in the chamber of his eardrums, and a pair of arms forcibly wrapped around his waist. His body was being squeezed past its predesigned limit. Matthew let out a strangled grasp of, "Maple…leaf," while flailing his arms wildly.

There could be only one person could would basically tackle him in this manner…Alfred. Luckily, before Matthew passed out from not being able to contract his lungs, one of his limbs knocked off his brother's glasses.

The frames skidded across the floor. Alfred stopped his assault to pick up his glasses that he nicknamed "Texas," for an unknown reason to Matthew.

Gaining the ability to breathe again, Matthew greedily sucked in oxygen before turning to his brother, "Honesty, Al….are you trying to kill me?"

"You are leaving the amazing me to hang out with a bunch of commie bastards! I sort of have the right to be a little pissed at ya," Alfred jammed his hands into his bomber jacket with a slight scowl on his face.

"First of all, the Russian government is no longer communist and-"

"But they are still a backwards! I bet you can't even find a decent hamburger there!" Alfred interrupted with gusto as he moved over to the Matthew's suitcase and started to take out several pieces of clothing, "And I won't be there to save you if some Russian losers start to harass you. We both know that you tend to attract…bullies like bees to honey."

Matthew slapped Alfred's hands away from his clothes and was rewarded with a whine from his twin. Letting out a slight sigh, as he refolded his clothing, Matthew began to lecture, "First of all, I told you about this the moment I was accepted to the program…I would think having six months to process this information would stop you from acting so immature. Second-"

"Wait, you told me about this trip six months ago?"

Resisting the urge to strangle his brother, Matthew simply performed a face-palm. He knew that people could barely hear him speak at times or completely forgot his presence but this was still a new low. Though his super power of invisibility was not fully at fault here. Alfred did possess a attention span of a goldfish, as seen by the fact that his twin with dirty blonde hair had walked away to shake a snow globe with the statue of liberty that Matthew had bought when they had taken a family vacation to New York City.

"Yes, I did," Matthew sighed again, " I wish that you could just support me with this…I am already starting to get a little nervous about the whole thing."

Alfred scratched his head before putting down the snow globe down on Matthew's desk before strolling over back to his brother, "I am always going to see Russians as the bad guys. It has to be a little bit true because of all those spy movies…I mean haven't you ever watched, From Russia, With Love or Get Smart?" Matthew could not help rolling his eyes at Alfred, "But since you are all about international cooperation, world peace, and all that other lovey dovey crap…I guess I can understand why you're doing this."

Alfred tightly embraced Matthew in a bear hug. This time it was not as…spine crushing, and Matthew returned the gesture in kind. His brother could be annoying but there were moments of sweetness as well.

"But if any of those bastards gives you trouble…just give me call and even if I have hitchhike to Moscow, I will. Okay?"

"Ummm…" Matthew was about to explain how hitchhiking was not really feasible in this situation (world geography was not one of Alfred's strengths) when there was solid rap at the bedroom door. A man with fuzzy caterpillar eyebrows, deep green eyes, spiky blond hair, and wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a forest green vest peeked into the bedroom, "Lads? Are you ready to go to the airport?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just give us a minute, Iggy."

Matthew could already tell by a quick glance over at his English father, that Alfred already managed to piss him off by the deep furrowing of his large eyebrows.

_Honestly Alfred…I wanted this day to go by without fighting. Is that too much to ask?_

_In this family…it probably is._

In an attempt to keep the peace, Matthew moved away from Alfred to rapidly fold up the last of his belongings, zip up his bags, and threw his red hoodie over his baggy white t-shirt while their father, Arthur Kirkland, began to shout, "How many times I have to told you not call me by that stupid nickname, you bloody git?"

"Oh, so it's perfectly acceptable to call me a bloody git, father?" Alfred yelled back.

Shaking his head, Matthew lifted the handle to his suitcase and rolled it as he moved to his father. Arthur's hands were already balled into fists, but Matthew still pulled on his father's sleeve, "I am ready to go." Arthur stopped glaring at Alfred and his expression softened.

"Alright then…the frog is already in the car."

Matthew, with Alfred following at his heels, hurriedly walked down the spiral stairwell and then hallway to the kitchen. He grabbed his red backpack off the granite island before going out the back door into the driveway. Alfred helped Matthew load his suitcase into the trunk of the car while Papa was gossiping on his cell phone with his long blond hair twisting in the slight September breeze.

After the twins got into the car and buckled their seatbelts, Arthur finally joined them. While still gabbing on the phone, Francis slowly began to pull out of driveway

As always, the conversation in car became immediately awkward once Francis put down his cell phone.

"Perhaps with this time abroad mon précieux petit Mathieu will finally find his véritable amour, hmm?" the Frenchman paused, as he tried to meet Matthew's eye in the rearview mirror, "From my own experiences, Russian woman are extremely beautiful and the men are…endowed beyond expectations." Francis winked at his son.

"Bloody frog! Can you not talk about love or sex for two seconds?" Arthur yelled as he stopped looking over Matthew's itinerary schedule.

" There is no need to be jealous, my Anglais. In the end, you are the only thing that I desire and love," Francis then proceeded to pat Arthur's lap, in a spot very close to his groin.

"Keep your eyes on the road, frog!" Arthur slapped Frances hands away as he moves closer to the window and far enough away his husband's roaming hands and rushing digits. Frances only chuckled as he remarked, "Even when I am distracted…I still remember the right side of the road to drive on…unlike a certain someone."

Alfred began to laugh at the bickering of their adoptive parents. However, Matthew just blushed as he gazed out the car window and admiring the landscape of the country they had moved to five years ago. When Arthur and Francis had adapted Matthew and Alfred as toddlers, the family had lived in Washington D.C. Alfred had loved it there…but Matthew had never felt quite at home until they moved to Ottawa, Canada. While his brother still continued to complain about every aspect about their new country… to the point Matthew was in shock that Alfred had refused to go to college in America.

However, in the words of his brother, "A hero must always make sacrifices for the loved ones."

Meaning in Alfred-speak that he still saw Matthew as a child that could not take care of himself.

_It will be nice to get away from that attitude even though it means being away from home. Perhaps something good will come out of this…like finding someone that notices me and sees the real me._

Francis (and the rest of the family) seemed overly aware of the fact that Matthew was still a virgin. Though Matthew did not consider himself that innocent…he almost lose it to Lars when he had three special brownies and several shots of whiskey. Though his memory of the whole thing was rather hazy…what Matthew did remember about his actions that night…sent shivers up his spine. For his lewd and suggestive behavior with Lars was almost up there with his own Papa's flirting which was beyond disturbing.

Therefore, Matthew had established an ironclad rule for himself: No alcoholic beverages and no more pot.

Breaking that rule could only mean disaster. Matthew was man enough up to admit that when he finally found the person (either female or male) that he wanted to be intimate with he wanted to remember the experience and have it mean something.

When the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family arrived at the Ottawa International Airport 45 minutes later, Matthew strapped on his backpack and then got out of the car to take out his suitcase from the trunk. Francis joined Matthew outside, and gave his son a gently kiss on the forehead before a few tears escaped from his bright blue eyes, "Mon petit chéri Mathieu is growing up!" Alfred used the opportunity to sneak behind him and give him another patented bear hug, while whining out, "I love you, Mattie!"

"Al, I am going to miss you so much…but I can't miss you if won't let me go, eh?," Matthew muttered, but when Alfred stopped holding him, Matthew clasped his twin's hand with a slight squeeze to show that he cared, in more calm fashion.

Arthur than walked over to toss Matthew's blond wavy locks, before he removed a bag from his pockets, " Now, I know that I can trust you with being responsible, lad," Arthur shot Alfred a glare before returning his focus onto the younger twin, "I spent all morning baking you some home make scones so that you can have something to remember your home and family with. Remember not eat the delicious goodness in one sitting!"

A slight green tinge colored Matthew's face as he looked at the scones while Francis and Alfred grimaced.

Matthew still said, "Thanks…I know they will be very…um…tasty."

Arthur beamed with pride, "Well, then…it's time to get going Matthew. Don't want to be late, now? And we will be flying over to see you in a couple months for the Christmas holiday so no need to get all emotional, now."

The family still engaged in one group hug before Matthew was released. As he walked into the bustling and crowded airport, he could still hear his papa call out, "Remember now Mathieu, look out for amour because I think it's going to get you!"

Matthew threw away the bundle of scones in the nearest garbage can before he headed over to the line to check in his luggage. He did love Arthur and he knew that the man meant well but…he wanted his stomach intact.

_Russia, here I come._

* * *

After a quick layover in London, Matthew arrived at the Domodedovo Airport ten hours later. Despite his slight fatigue he managed to make it through customs and Matthew then sat down at a bench to wait for his luggage. Hetalia-Moscow University had made arrangements for a senior student to pick him up from the airport and drive him to the college's campus.

Sitting on a bench, Matthew observed the people around him. Unlike at home where people routine greeted strangers with smiles, everyone's face seemed solemn and no one met his eye. Matthew had read several guidebooks; this was supposed to be typical behavior. A product of a former oppressive government and cultural norms, went openly smiling in public at strangers was seen as sign of insanity or as best captured in a local phrase, "laughter without reason is a sign of imbecility." It still left him feeling cold…and alone.

He spied his red suitcase, and when reached out for it, Matthew could hear a soft feminine voice call out, "Ummm...Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy?" The Canadian then turned around to see a tall woman with short fair hair and very…large…breasts and a sign with his name on it. With his suitcase rolling behind him, Matthew padded over to the pretty woman.

"I a-m Matthew," he stammered out as he focused on his red converse sneakers, as his cheeks flushed.

However, as usual, it did not seem that the woman noticed him. When she turned around, she managed to smack Matthew in the face with her sign.

"Now, where could he be…I wish they had given me a better description…" the woman muttered to herself. After delayed reaction, she noticed a young man with wavy strawberry hair (and one stubborn curl in front of his face) rubbing his cheek.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry малютка …are you okay?" She rapidly spat out as she put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Accidents happen, eh?" he said with a soft tone to his voice, "Anyway, I think that you are looking for me. Ummm…?"

Extending her hand, she said, "Katyusha Braginski," and Matthew gently shook her hand, "Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy."

"I am so glad that…I bumped into you, да? We should get going before traffic gets heavy!"

Matthew then followed Katyusha until they reached the parking garage. As Katyusha got herself settled in the driver's seat and Matthew placed his suitcase in the truck, she asked, "So you are Amerikan?"

Matthew adjusted his glasses before he sat down in the passenger seat, "I am actually born in America with my twin brother but…I have been living in Ottawa, Canada for the past few years and I consider it to be my home."

"Canada…hmmm…all I know about the country is that it is second largest after my homeland."

_How could she not know about the gloriousness of Canada? I will have to correct that! _

With a voice that was tinged with pride, Matthew began to ramble, "Canada is amazing! We have polar bears, the best maple syrup, the most amazing hockey teams, pretty scenery, free healthcare…" and the list went on for a while.

After a time, Matthew stopped his patriotic rant and squeaked out a polite, "I am so sorry for going on like that! I know that Russia is a very impressive nation as well with long rich history and culture. Ummm"

_Why so I have to be so damn socially awkward? _

"Canada sounds like a wonderful country!, " Katyusha giggled and Matthew was rewarded with his first Russian smile.

* * *

Opening his dorm room, Matthew was greeted with the sight of a very beat up twin bed, a desk that had been seriously carved into, and a chair with four very uneven legs. There was also a closet…without a door. Matthew was a little disappointed with the lack of roommate; it would be nice to have another person help adjust. He sighed a little as he began to unpack his suitcase. At least it seemed that he might have made a possible new friend with Katyusha.

After hanging up his clothes, Matthew put up the posters of his favorite hockey teams and put his family photos in several plain frames.

"Ah," putting his hands on his hips, " it looks a little bit less barren now."

Matthew spent the next few hours walking around the Hetalia-Moscow University campus, attempting to familiarize himself with the layout and understand where his classes in Russian culture, language, literature, and his most promising class: Anthropology of Globalization, were located.

The majority of his classes were meant to help him understand more about Russia and help acclimate to his new environment. The university hosted many international students so Matthew felt better knowing other students were going to be a little nervous. However, there an emphasis on all students speaking English so they could communicate in a common language. But it seemed that all the students that Matthew ran into were speaking Russian, and only knowing a few phrases …meant that he was unable to join in.

He managed to get to the cafeteria without getting too lost and decided to try the borsht for dinner. Unlike Alfred, Matthew did prefer pancakes over everything but he would give other foods a chance. When got out of the serving line, and his eyes roamed at all the tables with friends greeting each other…Matthew felt very much alone.

As he sat down at a completely empty table, the Canadian slowly stirred his borsht with little enthusiasm.

_What the hell was I thinking? This whole idea was so…stupid and now I am going to be a stuck in a foreign country alone. I might have been forgotten at home…but I never felt this isolated before._ He took a delicate sip of the soup and a single tear managed to cut his cheek. But when he looked up there was the smiling face of Katyusha looking at him…with joy?

"Hello, Matvey! May I join you for dinner?"

Matthew wiped away his tear and gave the older girl a shy smile in return, "да, спасибо."

* * *

The blond teenager walked into the lecture hall for his Anthropology of Globalization class, to find forty other students already present with a writing pencil in hand. Matthew carefully crept through people's discarded backpacks to find a spot in the third row next to a petite blond male student who was wearing a light blue beret.

Matthew gave the other student a friendly smile as he began to settle himself into his seat. The other teenager looked like he was about to say something but then Matthew's line of sight became obstructed with a tall and well- built young man decided to set on his lap. He could barely breath as he was squashed into his seat. Despite his struggles, he was unable to move the boulder like student whose solid body was wrapped in tan coat and light pink scarf covering his neck.

_Oh maple hockey…please let someone help me. _

No one did.

It's easy to say that Matthew had no clue what happened in class that particular day for all he could hear were whispers of, "Oh my god, that's Ivan the Terrible!"

Those whispers were silenced when the giant on Matthew's lap began to make a sinister, "kol kol kol kol kol kol, "sound. The Canadian almost choked on the dark aura the seemed to surround "Ivan the Terrible."

"Maple…" Matthew whimpered as he put all his strength into trying to get the other male to move. In the end, even when he resorted to beating his oppressor's back with his fists…the large student refused to budge.

"I wonder why this chair is so comfortable, да?" the ash blond student giggled like a child in the midst of a sugar high.

* * *

Matthew enjoyed the way that the still crisp red, yellow, and orange leaves crunched under his feet. He picked a up a particular vermillion leaf that reminded him of the maple leaves. He had only been at Hetalia-Moscow University for a few weeks already and the bouts of homesickness were beginning to decrease. Every few days he had dinner with Katyusha; they often discussed cultural differences between Canada and Russia, helped each other with Russian or English, and just enjoyed each other's company. Her caring and doting nature helped Matthew feel more at ease.

She also helped him locate the nearest ice rank so he could practice his hockey skills. However, after Katyusha saw him on the ice, she had started to insist that Matthew had to join the college's hockey team because, "I hate to say to say it, since my младший брат is the star of the team and quite proud, but I think that you could skate circles around him, Matvey. If the two of you were together…our team would be unstoppable!" Supposedly, try-outs were next week but Matthew was very aware of how Russians played his nation's sport…they were brutal and seemed to revel in bloodshed.

Matthew knew he was good, no scratch that, amazing at hockey but he lacked a death wish. At the moment, he was quite content with his private sessions on the ice. He inspected the brilliant red leaf for a few more seconds before discarding it to the ground. Unknown to the Canadian student, a white haired student with crimson eyes had stopped his mid-afternoon stroll to observe him pick up the leaf. He muttered, "Was für ein süßes kleines Ding," under his breath before he started to wander in the opposite direction of the campus library.

Matthew continued his way to his dorm. Taking a long nap to rest his muscles would be wonderful after a few hours of hitting the puck around. Matthew continued walking on the sidewalk when he turned the corner and passed the science building.

What he saw made Matthew stop in his tracks.

In the branches of the of a large birch tree, a slight young man with shoulder length brown hair was tightly clutching the upper trunk for dear life as an ogre of a man with ash blond hair was attempting to shake the base of the birch and knock him out.

"Oh maple," Matthew whispered to himself as he realized that ash blond hair man was the same student, named Ivan, that sat on him during the first day of Anthropology of Globalization.

"Is this a new game, Toris, да?" Ivan pushed his shoulder into rocking the tree back and force, making Toris almost lose his balance, " It's not much fun. Come down, and we can play one of my games."

The childish sing song voice chilled Matthew to the bone and as the Canadian stared at his lucky hockey stick he wondered if he should interfere. He had to admire Toris' ability to hang on…but sooner or later he was going to fall into Ivan's clutches. Matthew could figure out that would not be very pleasant.

_If Alfred was here he would have already charged in and be beating Ivan to a bloody pulp. He would not be scared and worried about getting hurt. Not thinking through things is a flaw of his but when it really matters…he really is a hero because he is able to sacrifice himself. He gets attention all the time because…maybe he actually deserves it? I mean, what I have done to help someone out, lately?_

_Nothing._

_Perhaps, I should change that…_

Matthew gripped his hockey stick with both hands before making a few hesitant steps towards Ivan. Before he could take action, a blond figure sprinted forward and managed to push Ivan away from the birch tree. Ivan barely stumbled from the physical force but it was enough for the blond to get between the giant and Toris.

Matthew's blue-violet eyes widened as it dawned on it him that the hero in this case was a very thin, blonde girl wearing a pink miniskirt, a white turtleneck sweater, and black knee-high boots.

Not like the girl had noticed him (it seemed that neither Toris nor Ivan had sensed his presence), but a slight blush appeared on Matthew's cheeks when he caught himself staring at the girl.

She was rather cute.

The girl then pointed a finger at Ivan as he dared to move forward, "Like how times do I have to like beat it into your gross skull, that Toris is totally not interested in you, fatass? So why don't you like do us all a favor and like go to Siberia for a long, like a super long, vacation?"

Ivan just grinned.

In a single quick motion, which Matthew did not expect from a man of that size, Ivan grabbed the girl by the scruff of her turtleneck and threw her several yards away.

_How could he do that to a woman? Does he have any shame or understanding that it is not okay to pick on someone that is half your size? _

It was then something inside Matthew snapped. He had been raised by Arthur to be a gentleman, a Canadian gentleman in fact. Such actions were completely unacceptable and he, Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy was going to teach this brute a lesson instead of just running away like a coward.

Swinging his hockey stick in that air, Matthew marched over to Ivan's side. The taller male remained staring up at the quivering Toris, who then stuttered out, "W-hy di-d yo-u ha-ve to do th-at, Ivan?"

Matthew was now a foot away from the two male students, and they were still obvious to him. For once, Matthew was glad to be invisible but before he confronted Ivan he wanted to hear an explanation for his behavior.

With an expression of innocence plastered on his face, Ivan shrugged his shoulders before he giggled, "I thought Toris was supposed to be smart. The Polish idiot was getting in the way of my love for you."

Toris' face became a deadly white, as he tried to say in a comforting tone "But Ivan, that Polish idiot and I are together…can't we all just be friends like when we were both children?"

"No. Toris belongs to me. Only me," Ivan then began to stomp away towards the sprawled out blonde, "Perhaps with enough punishment I drive the two of you apart…and then Toris will have to run to me, да?"

_Well, that's a rather disturbing answer…this Ivan has to be suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder at least or just insane. But I can't let him hurt that girl again._

With adrenaline coursing through his system, Matthew stepped in the middle of Ivan's war path.

"Ex-cuse me!"

Ivan cocked his head to the side with that childish grin still playing on his lips (it was so…disarming from Matthew's perspective), "Why is there a Amerikan in my way?"

"I am actually Canadian…but that's not really the point. Ummm…how about instead of hurting each other," Matthew quickly glanced over at blonde girl, " we sit down and try to discuss our issues… that way nobody gets harmed, eh? I think it might make you feel better!" Matthew attempted a slight smile.

"How about not," Ivan curled his hands into fists but before he could land a blow to Matthew's face, Matthew hit Ivan on the top of his head with his hockey stick.

Behind him, Matthew he could hear the girl shout out, "Like that was totally epic!" The blond Canadian could not help but feel proud of himself…even Al could not say he was just side kick material now.

Ivan rubbed the top of his head with a gloved hand, and leaned down to be on the same level as Matthew. Eyes consumed with purple flames, were trained on Matthew, "Was that supposed to hurt, мышка?"

* * *

I just started getting into Hetalia and this is my first fanficition for the series so I am sorry if I have gotten anything wrong. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please leave feedback!

Miguel= Cuba

Lars= Netherlands

Katyusha is still Ukraine but it would make sense in the course of the story if she was "Russian" like her younger brother. Same goes for Natalia.

The saying about smiles and laughter is very true in Russian culture…and it makes sense that Ivan's character goes against this cultural norm and is actually mentally disturbed.

* * *

Russian terms

Мышка-little mouse

Да-yes

младший брат-little brother

спасибо-thank you

* * *

German

Was für ein süßes kleines Ding: what a cute little thing

* * *

French:

mon précieux petit : my precious little

véritable amour : true love

Anglais : englishman

Mon petit chéri : my little darling


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes Solve Everything

Chapter 2: Pancakes Solve Everything

"Sort of….I mean…it looked like you were going to hit me and…I do have the right to protect myself," Matthew stammered out as he tried to look away from the enraged violets orbs attempting to pierce through his body and into his soul.

"Really now, you have rights, little Kandian? I guess that I have that same "right," Да ?" A too wide smile appeared on Ivan's face as he uttered a few menacing, "kokolkols" before retreating his hand within his coat to take out a…water pipe?

_Why does he carry around a water pipe? Those stains…are they rust or blood?_

_I think that I am going to have to go with blood…because the name Ivan the Terrible reminds me of Vlad the Impaler more than a cute, innocent bunny rabbit_.

"Now, let's see if this hurts you!" Ivan giggled as he swung the pipe at Matthew's head.

_This is the reason why I should not, not under any circumstances try to be like Alfred. I actually like my head…and being able to use my brains._ Before the pipe could crash into his skull, Matthew blocked it and pushed Ivan back. There was a flitting expression of actual surprise on Ivan's face before it was quickly replaced by that same cheerful and creepy smile. While, Matthew was being distracted by that gruesome grin, Ivan struck his shoulder, making the blond Canadian let out a short cry.

"You make the same noises that Toris makes…when he had not been nice to me and I have to punish him. How fun!"

"So you are telling me…that," pointing in the direction of the birch tree which Toris was starting climb down, while being guarded by the blonde girl, " even though you "love" him…you hurt him?" Matthew asked as his blonde eyebrows began to furrow in distaste and rage was starting internally to boil to the surface.

Ivan tilted his head to the side, as if he did not understand how that could be wrong, "Да."

"I am sorry…but that's not really okay," Matthew then charged at the larger youth; he then tried to imagine himself on the ice, with the championship on the line for Canada and swung his hockey stick with all his might at the large target.

Ivan easily managed to block most of his attacks (it was starting to get terrifying how quickly this man could move) but a few hit home. But of course, it just made Ivan release a few more "kolkolkols," and attack Matthew more viciously. As his hockey stick connected again against the pipe, Matthew wondered how long his stick was going to survive this form of abuse. From his basic observations as a child, metal beats wood…_every time_. Matthew would hate to have his favorite hockey stick becoming a mess of splinters. His goal, was to distract Ivan enough so that Toris and the girl could escape his abuse so he could eventually run away as well.

When Matthew swung his hockey stick again, he made a direct hit against Ivan's kneecap. At that Ivan dropped his pipe, an action that confused Matthew…but he did not remain confused for long. The older student pounced and pushed Matthew to the ground, with his arms restraining the more petite blonde into place. In this new position, Matthew got a up close and personal look at Ivan's features. Besides the eyes that almost matched his own, he observed the pronounced but not unattractive nose, and a hint of a vodka on Ivan's breathe.

_No wonder he is acting so strange…he has to be at least a little bit drunk. Not like that is an excuse for his behavior but it makes this whole situation a teensy bit more understandable. _

"I think I will get much enjoyment of bashing your деликатный face in with my bare hands,"

_Wow, that's not very nice at all._

_And did he say about my face?_

Matthew started to struggle, but like when Ivan had sat on him…there was no reasonable way that he could dislodge the heavier male. As Ivan raised his fist to strike at Matthew, a very loud and boisterous, " Yo!" broke the tense scene. Looking around, Matthew glimpsed a male student with messy, silver-almost-0 white hair, and bright red eyes wearing black combat boots, somewhat tight black jeans, a wrinkled white shirt and a black hoodie. There also seemed to be a fat yellow bird perched on his shoulder.

"So, is this what you do when you can't get a date, Ivan? So **unawesome**…" the albino ambled over with his hands in his pockets, "Though I have to admit…he's damn niedlich," and at that he made a obvious wink in Matthew's direction. Of course, Matthew's response to that flirtation was to blush bright red.

"This is none of your business, Beilschmidt. **Go away**," Ivan ordered with an almost growl in his voice.

The silver-haired student ignored the order and actually stepped closer to Ivan as he patted his bird, " I don't know…Gilbird thinks I should do something…and he usually comes up with great plans since he is _almost_ as awesome as me."

_So I am being rescued by a guy that talks to birds…what a day._

Without warning, the albino reached out and grabbed the light pink scarf that was coiled around Ivan's neck. He quickly pulled it off and then dangled it in front of Ivan's face, "Let's see if you catch the awesome me! Kesese" With that, the strange student galloped off with his bird flying behind him.

"I will have to deal with the немного кусаться мыши later," Ivan got up and stormed after the silver haired youth, leaving Matthew sprawled out on the ground.

"I think that was enough excitement for one day, eh?" Matthew muttered to himself as he picked up his hockey stick and duffel bag. As he strolled over to his dorm, flashes of the deep scars that were wrapped around on Ivan's neck haunted Matthey. _They looked…very painful and embarrassing…_

_I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

* * *

Stepping out from the communal shower, Matthew quickly wrapped a towel around his hips before drying his hair. Turning to the mirror, Matthew could make a good dozen bruises on his upper body. The proof of the unexpected battle that he had faced earlier was clearly evident.

_Good thing I am not dating anyone because I would hate to have to explain this…and good thing Alfred isn't here. He would get himself killed trying to kill the Russian._

After Matthew was completely dry, he pulled on boxers with maple leaves on them, a pair of grey sweatpants, and a white t-shirt that was eventually covered up by his favorite red hoodie before he wandered downstairs. All he needed to do for the evening was to read a few chapters and look over his final draft of his paper for Anthropology. A slow evening, so he had invited Katyusha to share in a meal of pancakes. Matthew could eat pancakes for every meal but there was something almost special about having pancakes for a dinner.

When he made it to the dorm kitchen, he quickly mixed up the ingredients that he bought yesterday (milk, eggs, flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, and butter) into a thick batter before turning on the stove. With care, he neatly dripped the batter onto the pan and waited patiently for the bubbles to rise on the surface of the dough before flipping it over expertly.

After he completed the process for more than a dozen pancakes, he mixed up some more batter with the addition of fresh blueberries for something different. As he was stirring the batter, and humming to a French tune that Francis taught him. Matthew could make a very loud voice prattling on, "Hey babe, do you smell that? Someone is actually cooking besides you…and it like smells totally edible and awesome!"

A few seconds later, as Matthew was starting to drip the new pancake batter on the pan, a blonde girl wearing a pink miniskirt strolled in with a slight brunette male being dragged behind her.

_The pair from before._

"Hey! Are you making enough food for an army or something?" The blonde put a hand on her hips as she gestured with the other at the several plates filled with pancakes.

"Ummm…I have a friend coming over for dinner and they never had pancakes before so…I wanted to make a variety and also I eat a lot of them so…."

_Don't they recognize me from an hour ago? I am that unnoticeable?_

"Wait," the blonde girl pointed a finger at Matthew, "you're the idiot that attacked Ivan before! I mean it was sort cool before but…" the overly confident and bubbly girl stopped talking and then crouched behind Toris.

Toris let out almost look of reproach at his companion before letting out a soft sigh, "Please excuse Feliks, he can be a little…shy around strangers. My name is Toris Lorinaitis, by the way, and I want to thank you out for the intervention earlier," the brunette with forest green eyes then extended a hand.

Matthew shook his hand as he introduced himself, "I am Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy…and it was the right thing to do…so no problem." After adjusting his hair out of his eyes, Matthew continued on, "Feliks is a boy's name right or am I wrong?"

The blond stuck his head out from behind Toris for the moment, " Aww, you thought I was a girl! I guess I am getting really good at cross dressing, Liet."

A flush took over Matthew's cheeks, "Yeah…ummm…I am sorry…usually when my papa makes my father dress up in that way…he's not very happy about it…"

It was then time for Toris to blush at that remark.

There was then several minutes of awkward silence between the threesome.

Trying to move the conversation along, after checking up on the blueberry pancakes, Matthew asked Toris, "So can you tell me what exactly happened there? I mean I am exchange student and I am still very confused…."

Sighing again, Toris fiddled with his hair, "Well…that's not exactly normal, well maybe normal behavior for Ivan," he paused before continuing," My parents moved here from Lithuania to teach here as professors in the philosophy department. Ivan Braginski's family technically owns this university…so when we were young, Ivan came to the conclusion that meant he owned me and my younger brothers. It was sort of cute in the beginning but because of his size and his always changing moods…he can be very scary and difficult to deal with. He has such a childish mentality and he does not want to accept certain realities like me dating Feliks…"

"Braginski," Matthew repeated , " Is Katyusha related to him?"

"Ye-s, I mean she is a really nice girl and everything but even though Ivan is her younger brother, he completly isolates her…she has no real friends at all…"

While they were talking, Feliks had crept out behind Toris and began to poke a stack of pancakes, "Since you have like so many…can I have some?"

Toris looked like he was going to give Feliks a lecture but Matthew just gave a slight smile at the blonde boy, "Sure! Be sure to put on some maple syrup on top…it makes them so much better!" At that Feliks began to dig into his stack, while mumbling, "So good, dude…much better than those stupid Russian blini."

Matthew could not help beaming at that comment, even though he personally felt blini were good as well…just different. They still belonged with the pancake family along with latkes, and crepes…_all so tasty!_

"So…what would happen if Ivan found out that Katyusha had made a friend?"

Feliks, after licking his lips from the syrup, was the one to answer, "That's easy enough to answer because there are only three rules that you need to follow around here," he extended one finger up with chipped pink polish, "One, stay away from Gilbert Beilschmidt because the albino will "invade" your pants the moment your guard is down."

Matthew gulped, "Does Gilbert talk to a bird?"

"Yes, he does. Now two, stay away from Katyusha unless you want to wake up dead because Ivan will like totally kill you in your sleep."

Matthew double-gulped.

"Well, you, Toris, and I have already broke this rule but anyway. Three, don't oppose Ivan the Terrible in any fashion or he will make your life a living hell, which is totally not cool."

Matthew triple-gulped.

Toris, with sympathy in his big green eyes, padded his shoulder, "Don't worry. We will have your back."

"Well…see," and Matthew went on to explain the situation...of how he managed to break the two other rules.

At the end, Feliks added with a hollow laugh, "It was nice knowing you, Pancake man."

* * *

It took Ivan almost an hour to get ahold of his scarf.

He was denied the chance to throttle the always annoying Gilbert, for the albino had draped his pink scarf on the branches of a tree near the campus library. Before he put it on his neck, Ivan noticed a stick note attached to one of the ends. In very messy scribble, Gilbert had written:

_Because I am so awesome, I decided to be merciful-Have a great day where you wish you could be as awesome as me. –Gilbert and Gilbird._

Ivan easily ripped the note to shreds before stomping up the steps to the library.

_One of these days, I will wipe that smirk from your face….and it will be so much fun! To expose me in that, so a no account weakling can see my scars and disrespect my sister's craftsmanship …requires so much…punishment._

_With my hands will be nice but perhaps I can get that uncultured drunk kicked out, for once and all. Gilbert would hate to disappoint his younger brother…hmmm. What will be more harmful? Emotional or physical pain? Perhaps...both. _

As the cogs and wheels turned in his mind, Ivan took the stairs two at a time and continued to stomp until he reached the study room where Katyusha was working on her thesis for her economics degree. When Ivan slammed the door open, Katyusha managed to drop her textbook on the floor, her eyes refusing to meet his.

_Now, what is she is hiding? For the last few weeks, instead of having dinner with me, or going to plays, or ballets…she had been avoiding me. Making me so very lonely…since Toris still wants to play hard to get._

_I hate being lonely…being left alone with my thoughts and memories…it has to stop._

"Hello, Vanya! How are you?" she asked as he bent down to get her textbook, while bumping her head against the table in the process before sitting down in her chair again.

"A little confused but I think that will be cleared up soon," Ivan touched his sister's hand, "Let's have dinner together…it has been a while, Katyusha."

Katyusha pulled her hand away and began to pick up her papers, " I can't. Sorry. But I have work to do and dinner with a friend tonight."

"A friend," Ivan repeated as a childish grin began to establish itself on his face.

_Who would be that foolish to engage in that situation with his sister? _

"Yes, a друг," Katyusha put her materials in her backpack and started to move when Ivan blocked her path.

" I should check this friend out, Да? To make sure they are _good enough_ for **my** sister."

Katyusha kissed Ivan on the cheek, "No, Vanya. I will always appreciate what you did and still do for me and little Natalia. However, you don't own me. You can't keep me nor Toris in a bird cage so you can always hear us sing when your heart desires it. You need to let us be free, Да?"

She fiddled with Ivan's scarf before saying, "Have a good evening! But please _don't_ follow me."

After she walked out the door, Ivan waited two minutes before stalking his older sister. _For who could be better to spend time with than him?_

_It does not make sense. _

Within ten minutes, Ivan followed Katyusha to the sophomore dormitory and as he watched her from the kitchen window, a horribly wide grin appeared… on his features...for it was that little runt of a blonde that got in his way earlier…who was hugging his sister.

The whole scene of Katyusha, Toris, the Polish idiot, and that…whatever his name was, having dinner together and laughing made him sick.

_What makes that Canadian so special to have such…friends?_

_Doesn't he know that they all belong to me? _

_How can someone be so dumb...and uneduacted in the "rules" around here?_

* * *

_I hope Ivan is somewhat in character...please R&R_

Деликатный: delicate

немного кусаться мыши: little biting mouse

друг: friend

Да: yes

niedlich: cute

Edited on November 19th, 2012


End file.
